Today, numerous air-conditioning systems have been developed in order to meet the technical requirements of maintaining the temperature of certain premises (laboratories, operating theatres, computer rooms), or quite simply to improve comfort (shop, home, office).
Conventional air-conditioning systems known as “split-systems” are constituted of a unit placed inside a room and a unit placed outside said room. Thus, the internal unit draws on the heat contained in the air of the room and evacuates it out of the room through the external unit. Cooled air is thereby re-injected into the room by the internal unit. To do so, said system comprises an evaporator exchanger, a compressor, a regulator and a condenser exchanger.
However, this type of air-conditioning system has numerous drawbacks. Indeed, such systems are costly not just during their installation but also during their operation because they consume a large amount of electricity. Even more, when a building has poor insulation, the operating costs are all the greater because a portion of the cooled air escapes to the outside of the room. Finally, said systems may discharge greenhouse gases which could thus be harmful for the environment.